bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Doryktheos
"Hey, lovely. Why don't you and me get to know each other a bit better?" Doryktheos Ashblade, usually shortened to just Dory or Ashblade, is a female Charr in the Strike warband of the Blade Company. A skilled ranger and pathfinder, Dory has much experience in the ways of skirmishing and mobile combat, capable of bringing a wide variety of skills both on and off the battlefield. Of Ash legion, she has picked up a myriad of abilities ranging from ambushing to wetwork and just about anything in between. Appearance "Because shiny weapons are for chumps." At twenty-seven years, Doryktheos possesses a rather worn body from years of active, front-line duty both as a warrior and as a scout. She is solidly built with a muscular, but not lean, frame, despite her smaller-than-average size. A powerful warrior and a fast runner, she is neither too heavy nor too slight of build. Scars from countless conflicts and interrogations run underneath her somewhat overgrown ashen fur, including a more visible slash on her nose. Favoring stiff and solid boiled leather (cuir buoilli) for chest and leg protection, with a softer, chemical-resistant overcoat, this female charr is hardly ever seen without some form of protection. Under most circumstances, she dresses to fit the environment, whether it be casual colors to blend in with the Citadel's population, earthly browns and greens for plains and forest environments, or navy and gray for night time operations. Even off-duty, she dresses in practical colors that blend in with the environment or its people, though she has an affinity for variations of gray or tan. Whatever the case, she dresses with purpose. Her fur is minimally groomed, just enough so that she doesn't stand out or look haggard, but otherwise cares little about grooming beyond personal convenience and basic hygiene. She often has patches of dirt or ash along her coat, especially right after a mission, sometimes being so heavily coated as to appear darker or browner than she really is. She wears two short ponytails, dyed brown, between her horns. Ashblade moves and acts with a purpose and precision that, while not graceful, is downright predatory. Personality "Stay the hell out of my way." Possessing a sharp mind, Dory is a master of focused aggression. She is competitive, contemplative, patient, and practical, usually to a fault. While this drive makes her an excellent ranger and skirmisher, in her off time this innate aggression seeks other outlets. Strong of will and personality, she often defaults to harassing others, stirring up minor trouble amongst her bandmates, and otherwise being a nuisance. She intensely dislikes being idle(although this shouldn't be mistaken for a lack of patience), which contributes to her abrasive and dominant personality. While she may seem outwardly sociable, Doryktheos is paranoid and cagey. She doesn't trust easily, and her mind has a distressing tendency of fixating on negative emotions and potential problems. She prefers solitude to large groups, provided she has something to do, and often views others as a liability rather than an asset. Ashblade emphasizes independence and self-reliance. Although she can project the look of self-control when times are serious, she very rarily is in full control of her thoughts and emotions, usually choosing to focus such energy into her actions. On a mission, Doryktheos is no-nonsense and continuously alert. Alongside others, she is cooperative, obedient, efficient, and careful, with a strong desire to please. On her own, she is a methodical, elusive, and dangerous Charr, capable of doing anything to complete her intended goal. For obvious reasons, she prefers solo work, as she has faced disappointment and complications arising from past and former bandmates. At her best, she is decisive, determined, loyal, and effective. At her worst, she is dangerous, disruptive, and misanthropic. History "Oi, lovely, what's your story?" Past Doryktheos, as a cub, was a typical troublemaker, intentionally and otherwise. She has always possessed her competitive nature, which only strengthened as she grew older. Originally of a trusting nature, a personal betrayal by her friends during her early days left her with an innate cynicism and natural distrust of others. She proved to be a capable, if troublesome and curious, cub in her time with the fahrar. Despite her surname of Ashblade, her first warband was actually Ashen, ''a prefix which she has kept some in variation of through her past warbands. In line with her personality, her military record is rife with discipline problems, though never enough to warrant a discharge or severe disciplinary action, mitigated somewhat by her noted effectiveness in scouting and ambushing. Recent Pre-Blade Company: Strike Warband: Abilities '"I'm a lot more refined in my methods..."''' Strengths -Dory possesses a wide variety of skills and talents. Like most Charr, she is proficient in melee combat, preferring devastating spiked axes for making quick work of armored foes, though her weapon of choice is typically a powerful composite bow made of dolyak horn. She is a well-trained stalker, and her ingenuity makes her an excellent saboteur, as well, a dangerous combination for any foe she can get the drop on. What she lacks in magic, she makes up for in preparation and dedicated ability. She has quick reflexes and powerful muscles, developed from many months of survival training and a strict workout regimen. While not as powerful as Blood legion berserkers or as nimble as Ash's assassins, she is still a strong and quick combatant. And while she may ultimately lack in comparison to a front-line defender, she makes up for this by utilizing items such as mines, poisons, combat drugs, and anything else she can put to use against her foes. It should be noted that she is adept at hand-to-hand combat versus unarmed or less-skilled opponents. Weaknesses -First and foremost, Ashblade lacks both faith and skill in magic. She views it as unnecessary and over-relied upon, if occasionally useful. As such, almost her entire repetoire of tricks are dependent upon the physical, and are limited in both scope and use. She runs out of mines and materials quickly, and she can't have the breadth of use of magic. Everything that she might rely upon requires preparation and maintenance, and although she does her best to have a tool or item for every situation, the fact of the matter is that a surprise will leave her without most of her beloved tricks. After the initial opening strikes, she simply doesn't have the staying power for extended combat. Other troubles for the grizzled pathfinder include a focus on ranged, mobile combat. While competent in melee, and a dangerous offensive opponent, her comfort zone lays in quick, hard strikes with minimal defensive engagement. She can hold her own in close quarters defensive combat for short bouts, but she excels with a bow and in ambush and hit-and-run scenarios, especially against larger foes. If it isn't dead inside of ten seconds, retreat is a better option than sustained fighting. Category:Character Category:Strike Warband Category:Incomplete